


Of Coffee and Muffins.

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer, Texting, dunkin donuts au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has been eyeing the hot college kid that frequents the local Dunkin Donuts. Some flirting pursues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Coffee and Muffins.

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF
> 
> I need to start writing smut again, but for now. . . enjoy the fluff!!

Every day, Gabriel Novak would go down to the local Dunkin’ Donuts to get a sugar overload on the donuts and the muffins. Occasionally, he’d get a coolata to drink, or something really sugary, but beyond that, no.

He’d head down, get his sugar fix, and set up in a booth to just relax and watch the sights.

One of these sights so happened to be a very attractive man, who would come in with textbooks and his ancient laptop, order coffee and something to eat, and then sit there and study and work on homework.

Having dropped out of college, much to his parents’ dismay, Gabriel failed to see why the young man was studying so hard (I mean, it’s just _college_ ).

Sometimes the young man looked so frustrated with what he was working on (those textbooks looked heavy); other times, he looked almost excited.

And Gabriel passed the time on these days watching him.

He was tall, very tall, with dark shaggy hair and wide hazel eyes. He was always covered in layers, mainly plaid flannels and jeans.

And Gabriel was mesmerized by him.

Even though Gabriel could (and have) any choice of lovers, for some reason he was falling for this geeky college kid (Gabriel saw a D&D manual, as well a TARDIS wallet, and on one memorable occasion while this wet dream of a man was stretching, a Darth Vader belt buckle).

On this particular day, Gabriel was in his usual booth, wearing fitted jeans and a maroon shirt, his green bomber jacket slung over the seat next to him and making his way through a box of 50 munchkins (those things were addictive) when Tall Geeky and Handsome (for his mind, to make things simple, he was going to be TGH) walked through the door, ducking to avoid hitting his head on the top of the door. Gabriel appreciated the view of his obviously toned thighs encased in denim and large hands, gripping a text book before he realized that TGH was on the phone.

“Listen, Dean, I need to get this analysis done tonight. . . yes, I know you need help working on Baby, but Dean, she’s yours, not mine. . . Dean, if I don’t get this analysis done, my grade is going to drop and I may loose my scholarship! YES dropping my grade from an A to a B could have me lose money!”

Gabriel winced. He didn’t need to get in on scholarships or loans; his parents were able to pay for his entire college education out of their pockets, just like they were able to for his older brothers and his younger brother. Cassie was about this kid’s age.

“Yeah, well, blame Dad for that,” TGH told “Dean” sourly. “No, no it’s okay, Dean. I’m still angry at him, but you’re not. I apologize. Yeah, when this gets done. Jerk.”

TGH hung up the phone and made his way over to the counter, ordering a French vanilla latte with extra milk (and could you please make that soy?) and one of those greasy as fuck grilled cheese sandwiches before moving over to the booth close to Gabriel (outlets were important). He slung off his bag and took out the laptop, getting everything charging and going as Leigh, one of the usual workers at 5 PM, came over with his order.

“Long day at class, Sam?” she asked sympathetically.

TGH now had a name. Sam.

“Yeah,” he said softly, running his fingers through his hair. “I haven’t been able to do that analysis for Chesney’s class, I’m going to work on that.”

“You mean your music and psychology analysis?” she asked, wiping down the booth in front of him.

He nodded.

“Oh, honey,” she purred. She reached over and squeezed his shoulder. “I’m sorry. It’s due tomorrow!”

“I know,” he said morosely.

“Do you at least have the song you’re doing?” she asked.

He rocked his hand back and forth. “I’m debating between a couple.”

“Which ones?” she asked.

“I’m thinking about doing either ‘Empty Chairs at Empty Tables’ or ‘On My Own’.”

“Have we been watching Les Mis again?” she laughed teasingly.

Sam blushed, and Gabriel thought it was the cutest damn thing.

“A little,” he confessed.

“Personally? I’d do ‘Empty Chairs at Empty Tables’,” she said.

“What did you do yours on?” he asked curiously.

She smirked and blushed a little.

“ _At the end of the day you’re another day older, and that’s all you can say for the life of the poor,”_ she sang softly.

He laughed, and Gabriel found himself wanting to hear it again. “and you’re teasing ME about doing a Les Mis song!”

She laughed with him. “I’d still do ‘Empty Chairs at Empty Tables’, you can explore survivor’s guilt and maybe even PTSD that way,” she noted.

“And what are you exploring with “At the End of the Day”?” Sam asked.

“I’m exploring the themes of emotions such as jealousy,” Leigh explained.

“Well, maybe we can work on it later?” he asked hopefully.

She laughed. “I don’t get off until 11,” she reminded him. “Should’ve asked for help sooner.”

With that, she went on with wiping down the tables.

“Gabs, what’s tricks?” she asked when she wiped down his table.

“Avoiding home, like usual, honeycut,” he replied.

She laughed softly. “Can’t ignore little brother for long, Gabs,” she teased.

“He has a partner now, Cassie,” he told her.

“Partner. . . implying that Castiel has a boyfriend?” she asked.

He nodded.

She squealed. “PLEASE tell me it’s that hunk he showed me a picture of,” she said.

He grinned. “The one and only.”

“Damn, now what am I supposed to do with my eternally single ass?” she teased playfully.

He winked. “Get with mine.”

“Oh, you! You know I do not go for the players!”

“Uh huh. . . isn’t that what what’s his face was?”

“We don’t speak of Thom,” she growled softly.

“Ahh, still pissed at him, I see.”

“You don’t _lie_ to me about where you were on our three year anniversary!” she hissed.

He laughed and beckoned her closer.

“Do me a solid?” he asked her quietly.

She sighed. “What?”

“You see TGH?” he whispered, tilting his head towards Sam, who now had beaten headphones on and was frowning intelligently at his computer screen.

Her eyes slid towards him quickly and back to him. “Yeah, what about him?”

“Could you. . . slip my number to him?” he asked her hopefully.

She sighed. “On three conditions,” she warned him.

“Name them.”

“One, you buy him something so I can write it on a napkin.”

He nodded.

“Two, you keep your wise mouth shut when I do it.”

He groaned but nodded.

“And three, this weekend you’re taking me out, getting me smashed, and finding me a lay.”

He smirked. “Really? That’s easy, buttercup.”

“I will shove hot coffee up your asshole if you call me buttercup again.”

He laughed. “Alright. Get him a blueberry muffin, I noticed he’s a health nut.”

She laughed. “Come up and order it,” she told him.

Grumbling, Gabriel stood up and followed her to the counter, paying easily.

“TGH?” she asked, amused as she scrawled his number and a flirty on a napkin.

“Tall, Geeky, and Handsome,” he blushed.

“Awww, wittle Gabby is bwushing,” she teased.

“I will hook up with the ugliest guy I know if you call me ‘Gabby’ again,” he laughed.

She laughed too.

 

Leigh came over about fifteen minutes later, tapping on the top of his ancient Toshiba (the thing still ran on VISTA) to get his attention.

“How goes it?” she asked brightly.

“Okay,” he admitted. “I’m going the Marius route instead of Eponine.”

“Good,” she laughed. “Anyways, someone decided to take pity on you and get you a muffin.” She gently placed the napkin and the muffin (fresh blueberry, Sam could smell) next to him.

“That was nice of them,” he noted.

She smiled. “I thought so too,” she admitted. “Anyways, gotta get back to work, have to do the evening inventory.”

“Right.”

“I’ll come by and see how you’re doing when I can,” she promised.

He smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

He glanced down at the muffin before noticing a note written on the napkin. Removing the offending foodstuff, he made a small smile.

_Hey Tall Geeky and Handsome-_

_I’ve seen you ‘round and just thought I’d get you a little sweet to help you smile. You’re too hot to not be smiling._

_And if you’re feeling brave, well, my number’s below._

Below that, it gave him a phone number and it was signed:

_Your secret buddy._

Sam smiled. He recognized Leigh’s handwriting, but this was from someone else.

He grabbed his phone and entered the number into his contacts, calling the new number “Muffin Friend”

_To: Muffin Friend_

_8/15/2014 17:24_

_Thanks for the muffin. Made my day._

_-S_

Sam listened to the tell tale buzzing that someone got a text message, or even a ring tone, but there was silence.

Putting on his headphones once more, he resumed working on his analysis.

Marius Pontmercy, by all logic, should have died, were it not for the heroic (and slightly selfish) efforts of Jean Valjean. So why was he saved? This is the question he asked. He wanted to be alive, of course, so he could one day find Cosette, but he wanted his friends, his comrades, his brothers at arms by his side. But the only places he’ll find his comrades now is six feet under. 

He was jerked out of his writing trance to feel his phone buzzing on the table, right next to his hand.

_From: Muffin Friend_

_8/15/2014 17:29_

_U r welcome. U looked like u needed it_

_~Tricks_

Sam snorted softly at the signature of his muffin friend, smirking as he tapped a few keys and “Muffin Friend” was replaced by “Tricks”.

_To: Tricks_

_8/15/2014 17:31_

_Yeah, I did. College is a pain in the ass._

_-S_

Taking a quick break as he thought about which direction he should go, he logged onto Facebook, tumblr, and his student email. He browsed Facebook and posted a status first.

_I enjoy it when people are kind._

Going onto his student email next, he quickly scanned through the emails and emailed his business law professor back with a witty comment and a tongue in cheek question about homework (no one could deny that Professor N. Novak wasn’t attractive, if a little creepy).

Another text message.

_From: Tricks_

_8/15/2014 17:37_

_I agree. I couldn’t deal w/ it, I dropped out. Much 2 the family’s dismay_

_~Tricks_

Sam clucked in sympathy.

_To: Tricks_

_8/15/2014 17:40_

_I get shit for being in college, my dad sees it as a waste of time._

_-S_

He then started to scroll through tumblr, doing a couple of reblogs and likes, scoffing at the crazy things people would post, making a post himself about “Tricks” giving him the muffin.

His phone vibrated again.

_From: Tricks_

_8/15/2014 17:49_

_Really? Thts stupid. I mean, I see it as a waste of time, but it’s also not 4  me. 4 my brothers, yes. 1 of them is a prof @ the college._

_~Tricks_

Sam laughed softly.

_To: Tricks_

_8/15/2014 17:52_

_I want to be able to help my brother, and I’m not good at much. So I’m at college. Prelaw. My brother complains about his bf, though, since his bf goes to college._

_-S_

“How goes the writing, Moose?” Leigh asked, mopping the floors.

“Pretty good, got a moment to skim?” he asked her, hiding his phone.

She smirked, seeing it but skimmed over it. “Nice mention of Valjean’s selfishness,” she approved.

“Thank you,” he said happily.

“I’ll let you get back to it,” she said before moving out of the way, still mopping and talking to other people.

 

Gabriel was relieved to see his plan go over so well, and he kept texting TGH (even though he now knew the guy’s name, he liked calling him TGH until names were volunteered.

This went on for days. Every day, at around the same time when Sam came in, Gabriel would discreetly buy him something small, Leigh smirking the entire time as she wrote the little note Gabriel wanted. He’d see her bring it over to him, watch him read the note and smile, and the texting would resume.

By Friday, Michael Novak, his eldest brother (and biggest douchebag on the planet) came with him. After Gabriel ordered Sam’s foodstuff (he went with a chocolate chip muffin) and sat down, Leigh came over with their coffees.

“Who’s this, Gabs?” she asked as she set his coffee down in front of him.

“Big brother Mikey,” Gabriel grunted, somewhat not pleased that he had decided to tag along.

Leigh laughed. “Ahh, you must be the elusive Michael Novak,” she said.

Michael nodded, and straightened his tie. “And you are?”

“Leigh Clark. I’m one of Gabriel’s friend’s,” she said, offering her hand to shake with the eldest Novak.

He took it, and they made eye contact. That long, somewhat uncomfortable eye contact that Gabriel had gotten used to with Cassie and his new boyfriend, before they started dating and being exclusive.

Gabriel cleared his throat after several long moments, and his friend had the grace to blush.

“Sorry, Gabs,” she said.

“When do you get off, Miss Clark?” Michael asked, and Gabriel felt his jaw drop. His brother didn’t date. _Ever._

“I get off at around 8 tonight,” she replied with a smile.

“In that case, would you mind at all if I take you out to dinner? I can pick you up here and take you some place,” he said.

She smiled and blushed a little more. “Not at all, Mr. Novak.”

“Michael,” he gently corrected her.

“Then it’s Leigh to you,” she said with a smile. “What time shall I be expecting you?”

“Does 8:30 sound good?”

“Perfect, that’ll give me time to go grab something more suitable.” Leigh smiled and winked at the shell shocked Gabriel before sashaying back to behind the counter.

Gabriel looked at Michael, who shrugged. “You complain enough that I don’t get out much, and she’s. . . beautiful,” his older brother said.

Gabriel huffed and texted Sam.

_To: TGH_

_8/19/2014_

_6:47 PM_

_Idk how my big bro got a d8 2nite. Hes literally the world’s biggest d-bag._

_*Tricks_

He didn’t have to wait long for Sam’s reply.

_From: TGH_

_8/19/2014_

_6:50 PM_

_Hahaha oh and what? You’re swingin’ solo tonight? That sucks man._

_-S_

Gabriel chuckled and smiled, looking up to see what his brother was up to.

Which was apparently oogling his friend.

_To: TGH_

_8/19/2014_

_6:54 PM_

_Yeah, got no d8 or anything like tht. Prbly just sit @ home and eat a shitton of candy_

_*Tricks_

He and Michael managed to have a civil conversation, with Leigh interrupting them occasionally. TGH hadn’t texted back, and Gabriel noticed that Sam seemed to be struggling with something. Whatever it was, he didn’t mind. The poor kid was busy.

At 8, Leigh hung up her apron and took off the visor that she had to wear. She came over to say good-bye to Sam, and Gabriel watched out of the corner of his eye as he listened to Michael talk about a case that he recently won that was mildly interesting.

She smacked the back of his head playfully and he distinctly heard the words “C’mon, Sam, you can’t just _not_ ask him out!”

“I don’t even know if he’s in here still.”

“Oh, he is,” she said mysteriously. “Now, text him back.”

Leigh then made her way over to where the Novak’s were. “I’ll be back soon, Michael,” she said with a smile.

“Alright, take your time,” Michael said pleasantly,  a small smile gracing his lips.

Leigh smirked and nodded and she winked at Gabriel. “As for you,” she said. “I wouldn’t go anywhere after we leave.”

He raised an eyebrow, but she simply laughed and left, walking the two blocks back to her house.

“Women,” Gabriel sighed. Just then, his phone buzzed.

_From: TGH_

_8/19/2014 8:07 PM_

_Well, then, since you’re free, I don’t suppose you would mind going out tonight? I’m free for once, and I got a little extra cash. I could treat you to dinner?_

_-S_

Gabriel punched his fist in the air, much to his brother’s amusement.

_To: TGH_

_8/19/2014 8:10 PM_

_Tht would b gr8. Do u want 2 meet @ DD?_

_*Tricks_

He leered at his brother. “I got a date, I got a date,” he sang in his brother’s face.

Michael rumbled a chuckle and shrugged. “So do I. And I can promise you mine will end _much_ better than yours.”

“You treat her right, you hear, Mikey?” Gabriel warned. “She’s like a sister to me, and she’s a precious cinnamon roll.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I know how to treat a lady,” he said mildly.

Gabriel laughed. “Leigh is far from your average lady.”

Michael smirked. “We’ll see about that.”

Gabriel wasn’t so sure. Even when they went clubbing, Leigh’s typical outfit was jeans and a shirt. Every so often he’d catch her in a skirt, but it was rare.

_From: TGH  
8/19/2014 8:14 PM_

_Sounds good. 8:30 sound good?_

_-S_

Gabriel grinned.

_To: TGH_

_8/19/2014 8:15 PM_

_Yes. See you then ;)_

_*Tricks_

He and Michael talked about making sure that they would be able to get home (if they ended up making it back to their house) either tonight or tomorrow and at 8:28 Leigh walked in and Gabriel nearly had a stroke.

Leigh was now wearing _a dress. A real, honest to God dress._

“Gabs, it ain’t polite to stare,” she said, and he blinked a few times. Yes, that was a dress, a really pretty white and blue number that had lace and flowed and she was wearing heels. Oh, help him now, he’s never seen her this girly.

Michael was impressed, and he stooped down a little to kiss her cheek.

Gabriel’s pretty sure he’s in an alternate universe by this point.

“You look beautiful,” his brother told the girl.

“Thank you,” Leigh said with a blush.

8:30 dinged and Sam stood up, looking for Gabriel.

Gabriel slid out from where Leigh and Michael were just staring at each other, seemingly to have a conversation based on their eyebrows and telepathy.

He went over to where Sam was. “Um, excuse me? Are you looking for someone?” he asked.

“Uhh, yeah,” Sam said with a slight blush. “There’s this guy who’s been really sweet and buying me things and we’ve been texting, and he just said yes to a date. You wouldn’t happen to know anyone who refers to me as Tall, Geeky, and Handsome, or signs their texts with ‘Tricks’, would you?”

Gabriel squeaked. “That’d be me. I’m Tricks. Although, my real name is Gabriel.”

Sam gave a giant, wide smile. “Awesome. You’re pretty cute yourself.”

Gabriel _did not blush._

“Well, um, shall we go get dinner?” Sam asked shyly.

Gabriel slipped his hand inside of the taller man’s hand. “I’d love to.”

 

 

**Two years later**

“Come on, Gabe!” Sam laughed as he watched his boyfriend get dressed. “It’s not like it’s _our_ wedding.”

“Shut up, Sammy,” Gabriel grumbled, fishing out his warm green tie. “It’s not every day your older brother gets married.”

“To our matchmaker, no less,” Sam chuckled, tying the tie for the flustered man. “I still can’t believe she never gave me any hints that it was you.”

Gabriel smiled. “Well, I’m glad she didn’t,” he said, standing on tip toe to kiss his boyfriend.

“Two years next week, huh?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. Amazing.”

 

The wedding of Michael Novak to Leigh Clark was splendid and fantastic. Sam and Gabriel held hands in the front row as they watched the two exchange vows and kiss, everyone cheering.

At the reception, cakes from Gabriel’s bakery were abound, and Leigh stood up and clinked her glass to get everyone’s attention. Castiel handed her a microphone.

“Thanks, Cas. Attention? Will everyone shut up? And um, Ash? Stop making out for thirty secs? Thanks.”

Everyone laughed warmly.

“As you all know, this is a happy day for myself and Micha,” she said, and everyone went “Awwwe” at the nickname that Leigh had picked out for Michael, while the groom blushed. “But in a couple of weeks, it will be our two year anniversary of not only our first date, but meeting. And if it weren’t for his little brother Gabriel, I would have never met him.”

Everyone turned and looked at Gabriel, who blushed and tried to hide in Sam’s suit jacket. Sam chuckled and waved at everyone as they clapped.

“So, thanks, Gabs, for hooking me up unintentionally with your brother.”

Everyone laughed.

“The reason I called your attention, besides embarrassing Gabriel, was that Michael and I have an announcement.”

She turned, and Michael gave a short nod, smiling broadly.

She looked back at the crowd and took a deep breath. “Michael and I are expecting.”

Everyone cheered.

She laughed and waited for everyone to finish cheering before continuing. “I am about four months along, and it was a surprise to Micha, who thought he’d never find the right woman to have children with. Frankly, I never thought I’d find the father of my children, so it was a surprise to me. But we are blessed, very blessed.”

She sat down and that’s when Gabriel noticed that her champagne glass was actually filled with sparkling water instead of alcohol, and how careful his big brother was around her. And he could just barely make out the newly formed baby bulge.

Sam smiled happily and looked down at Gabriel. “That’ll be us soon,” he said, pointing at the happy couple.

Gabriel smirked and looked up at his boyfriend. “You’re right, it will be,” he said. “Minus one of us being pregnant.”

Sam laughed and sweetly kissed the Trickster. “Of course.”

And a few days later, Sam was proudly sporting The One Ring as his engagement band, and Gabriel was wearing a smug smile on their two year anniversary as they sat in the local Dunkin Donuts, a shared iced coffee in front of them, hugging and sharing tender kisses, a small bouquet of white and pink roses on the table off to the side. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts and love are welcome over at dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are shiny!!


End file.
